Peter Pan
by Creasias
Summary: This fic is in no way related to the fairytale. Ben and the gang just found themselves a rather surprising allies. Warnings inside.


**Author's Note: Just wanna greet you guys a "Belated Happy New Year". Also, this fic is in no way related to the fairy tale.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Warnings: AR, yaoi, shota-ish if you squint to the left and swearing. **

**The **_italics _**are **_flashbacks_

**The **regular **are **the Alien Force reality

**The '**apostrophe'/ '_apostrophe' _**are **'thoughts'

**The **"quotations" **are **"speech"

**Peter Pan**

**In Another Reality**

_It was a stormy night making the abandoned subway station darker than it usually was, did not deter the raven haired boy creeps through a sizable hole on one of its hollowed walls; his dark clothes easily fitting in on his surroundings. This place is his home after all. Since both his parents had died in an "accident", he was brought to an orphanage to be taken care of, but the caretakers grew very afraid of him when they discovered him as being a "freak". He couldn't stand the way they whip him every time he uses his gift and ran away. No one who knew of him dared to go in his home because of his special ability. So it was a surprise for him to find an unconscious shivering child, maybe a year younger than him, wet his old, but soft couch._

"_Hey kid," the elder of the two pulls the kid by the roots of his hair. The child cries out from the pain of the other's yanking. "You're wetting a perfectly nice piece of furniture."_

"_Sorry!" the child cries out and was surprised to be released down on an old clean rug. It's dark in this room but he is already accustomed to the dark. Searching on one corner of the room, the raven haired child brought a dry beach towel to the other kid. _

_Throwing the towel to the child, he created a spark with his bare hand-which surprised the other occupant and calmed him at the same time- and charged one of the electric lanterns set on the table over the large rug. Now that he has a light on, he could clearly see the intoxicating green eyes intently looking at his hands as if he would produce another great feat. "I'm not a carnival show, you brat." He snidely told the cold child._

_Looking down on the old carpet he mumbled a shy "sorry" as he wrestles with the large cloth. Exasperated, by the other's incompetence to dry himself, the host pulled the towel away from the smaller boy and starts to dry the other himself. _

_He pulls the other's wet clothes off without hassle and was surprised that the now naked boy is already half asleep sitting. To spite the green eyed boy, he pulls at the brown hair again._

"_Ow!" the other shouted as he faces the other boy and pouted cutely. _

_Blushing a pale pink, the raven haired boy tugs the towel over the pouting face and shouted, "Stop looking like an idiot!" After a few more scuffles, the two sat on the old couch silently sipping their hot choco and the younger covered in a decent sized blanket and clothes hanging on a short rope in another corner of the room and their legs on a small table in front of them. "What's your name kid and what are you doing in my territory?"_

_Cocking his head to the side, the green eyed boy said, "I'm Ben and I just turned six last week and what does 'te-teli-lerowy' mean?"_

_Gathering the patience he didn't even know existed within him, he answered, "It's 'ter-ri-to-ry'. I was asking what you're doing in my home."_

_Dawning rose on those green eyes. "Oh…" scratching the right side of his head, he answered, "I was attacked by a big, big monster that looks like an octopus that has two legs. It killed Sandra and Carl and it tried to kill me too, but when he was gonna hit me, I found myself outside the station so I went in and- umph." _

"_You're too noisy kid." Pulling his hand away the small mouth when he's certain Ben wouldn't talk a mile a minute, he asks, "Who's Sandra and Carl?"_

"_My parents. They always tell me to call them by their name. They say it makes us equal or something." He giggles after that remark as if it was a personal joke. "What's your name?"_

_This kid intrigues him. He just had his parents killed (or so the kid says) and he's telling him that a monster just slaughtered them. 'But from personal experience, nothing is what it seems… at times.' "If your parents are really killed, aren't you sad that they're gone?"_

_Ben made a face. "Answer me first, or I won't answer you crossing his arms on his chest as he sits Indian style on the couch. _

_Rubbing his temples, he pulls on a small first aid kit under the table and swallows dry the aspirin he found. "It's Kevin Levin. Don't wear it out."_

"_Levin…? It's a nice last name unlike mine. It's Tennyson by the way" he smiles to the other boy, feeling accomplished that he said his surname properly._

"_Ok, got it. Now why aren't ya crying your eyes out that your folks-your parents" he clarifies "are dead?"_

"_I hate them." He says with so much conviction that it startles the other boy. "They're always going somewhere and always leave me alone in the house. They say that it's so that I would be more inde-inde-"_

"_Independent?" Kevin supplies._

"_Uh-huh. At times, I wanna play with other kids, but I'm scared 'cos there's this one time that strangers tried to get in our house. I told them about it, but they said that I just have an overathibu mind."_

"_Overactive," the older corrects as he looks at those sad filled eyes. He feels that they are a kindred spirit. He had also felt distrust to adults ever since his own parent's death. He was the same age as Ben when it happened and he feels like this is a chance… a chance for what, he didn't know._

"_I know that it all sounds weird that a monster killed them, but please believe me. I'm really not lying to you." The boy sobs; it's not the tears of someone who is mourning for a loved one's death (Kevin has looked on a mirror on what he looked like when his mom and dad died). It was tears of not being believed in. No one believed in him even when he was so scared that he won't even leave his own house. He was told that they are all equal, but his words were never heard. He was left all alone even before the two adults had even died. _

_Kevin grits his teeth out of anger. Adults are really hypocrites. Looking back to the blanketed boy, he finds him sitting in a fetal position and muffled sobs still echoing in the small room that has served as his home for the past six months. It was heart wrenching, even for him. _

_Standing up from his seat, he stands in from of the other occupant of the room though the other pays no attention to his sudden closeness. Kneeling slowly in front of the other, he notices that the child is only a shade darker than his own pale skin. Circling his arms lightly to the smaller body under him, he whispered, "I believe you, kid. I believe you."_

_Ben grips the paler child's clothes and cries his eyes out the whole night._

_The next day, when Kevin left Ben to work, he found last night's newspaper in an old trash bin. He wouldn't care in any other day to read a newspaper, but one article instantly caught his attention._

**Couple in Bellwood brutally murdered. Child Missing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alien Force Reality**

"Hey Kevin, when would your car be fixed?" Ben asks for the nth time in the past ten minutes. They were going to search for more plumbers' kids and the place they were going to has the most signal for miles. Thankfully, when Kevin's car stalled, they were just a few kilometers away from the gas station they are currently in or else they'll be toast, literally. This gas station is the only one out here for a long way in this god forsaken corn field and the hot summer weather would probably fry them if not for the shade the station's garage.

Sliding himself out from under the car, Kevin replies for the nth time. "When it's fixed, Tennyson. It needs a bit of tuning in." Cleaning his oil stained hand on an old rag, he throws it to the other teen who deftly caught it.

"Your cars old anyway," the hero yawned out. The mutant glared at him. "It's a 1976 Camarro right?"

"Hey don't tell a lady's age like that." The car lover said indignantly. "It's a really touchy subject to her." To point that out he starts to coo nonsense at his car, which kind of freaks the young Xenomorph out. Thankfully, Gwen returns with three cups of smoothies.

"Guys, I found out where we're going to. It is an old town that was already abandoned fifty years ago. They say that it's haunted now by the ghost were killed in the fire that destroyed the place." Telling what she found out about the place, Ben couldn't help but notice that his two team mates are very passive with each other lately. Filing that in the back of his mind, they continue their road trip after they finished their smoothies.

When Gwen said it was abandoned, it meant burnt to the ground. Even in fifty years, there is still no plant life that lives around it. "Man, this place is a barren wasteland," Ben comments as they look around searching for the specific place the plumber badge is showing. Even if it's an abandoned plumber badge it would be better off if they find it before it fall into the wrong hands.

"Guys," the two boys hear their companion's urgent voice. "I think you might want to see this." Running to the source of the voice, they find themselves in an old dock. They are shocked to find what they are seeing: Hatched Xenocites are floating everywhere on the large murky pond.

"Well, let's squash 'em before they find an all you can eat meal on unsuspecting assholes wandering around here." The eldest of the three says, punching his fist on the other hand to emphasize his point.

"I think we're too late on that part." Ben responds, turning slightly for them to see armed DNAliens surrounding them.

"We're in deep—"before Kevin could finish his sentence, a bright light came from behind their captors. A black opening they are all too familiar with opened and a muscled right arm cuts through their enemies with its glowing green katana.

"It's a mana sword." Gwen whispers in awe as the arm holding the sword expertly slash the Xenocites from their host. It was surprising that anyone could do that without the help of the Omnitrix. They had tried to think up ways to help free the completely possessed humans, but they came out with nothing.

"You can't do a mana sword like this even in your ten life times, Gwendolyn." An all too familiar, and yet, unfamiliar voice spoke to them. At the same time, another arm, this one more slender and feminine, opened its palm and threw green energy balls to the alien infested water. When the green flash is gone, red spheres of light takes the place of the small parasites.

As the time hole grows bigger, the owner of the large arm was revealed.

"Holy crap…" Kevin whistles as he sees a younger look alike of himself stands in front of them. This guy must be younger than him, but he's more muscled than his older counterpart. He's wearing a black muscle shirt showing off his six packs with black slacks covering his long muscled legs. To finish his ensemble, he's wearing black combat boots and on his neck, a small titanium lock and key necklace dangles on his chest. After a while, he notices that he's not the only one staring. His two "friends" are also staring, or in Gwen's case, gawking.

"Take a picture why don'tcha. It'll last longer," the look alike says in a Kevin-like fashion.

"Play nice, Levin." The owner of the smaller outstretched arm says. The first stranger gently holds that hand and pulls revealing a twelve year child wearing a green hooded cloak with black trimmings that greatly resembles Big Chills cloak. Looking at the many red spheres surrounding the place, the energy being scatters the power around making little saplings grow all around them. Pulling the hood away, shoulder length chocolate hair is revealed and as the androgynous child looks through the thick lashes, they are surprised to find deep sea green eyes looking at them with such knowledge.

"Hello, Ben Tennyson. I am the person that exists in a different reality. My name is Ben Tennyson, but you could call me Ethan. Pleased to make our acquaintance."

**TBC**


End file.
